In general, the term ‘micro-electrode array’ refers to a structure attached to or implanted into a living body to convert bio-chemical responses and bio-signals into electric signals to be collected, or to deliver electric signals for neural stimulation.
The technology of micro-electrode array package disclosed herein includes bio-signal recording and stimulating electrodes (also referred to as ‘micro-electrodes’ hereinafter) and encapsulated packages thereof. Particularly, since the bio-signal recording and stimulating electrodes should be implanted into living bodies for a long time, they have to be electrically insulated and protected from being damaged by moisture and ions in vivo. Conventional micro-electrodes using polymers such as polyimide and parylene are susceptible to the in vivo environment, and thus are limited in their applications. Under these circumstances, liquid crystal polymers (also referred to as ‘LCP’ hereinafter) capable of resisting against the in vivo environment have been used as micro-electrode materials. However, because such LCPs have poor processability, there is an imminent need for a novel method.
Encapsulated packages are required for insulating and protecting bio-signal recording and neural stimulation devices or other electronic parts from moisture or ions. Since encapsulated packages should not adversely affect user's daily life after they are inserted into the user's body, one of the most important factors to be considered in designing the encapsulated packages is dimension. Therefore, there has been a need for packages that allow easy modification of dimensions and are strongly resistant against moisture or ions.